


Life can arise from death

by KatherineDiBello



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello
Summary: The years passed and now Sadie Kane is in her last year of college. With a promising future, she feels she doesn't quite fit in anywhere. Life turns upside down when she becomes pregnant from the god Anubis. What will happen now?
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when Sadie returned to the Brooklyn House after college. It had been a tough day, with teachers demanding more than usual, and friends behaving strangely. It wasn't that she worried about that; she had a couple of good friends, but after getting to know who she really was (a magician) it had always taken her a little more work to adjust to people her age.  
Sadie could have been the most popular girl in college if she wanted to: she had caramel and silky hair, still gleaming with a bright streak of color, she sported a slender figure and owned a car to envy. But in reality, Sadie was not anywhere near popular. Actually, she used to relegate herself, put an emotional barrier between herself and anyone else, because who could really understand her? Her life would never be like that of others.  
That was what she thought that afternoon as she turned down the radio and turned off the car. She entered the house and was greeted with the usual noise: they were at dinner. When Sadie entered the dining room her heart warmed. Perhaps she would never admit it, but despite the things she knew she lost by being what she was, there would always be more value in what she had: a family, friends who knew first-hand what it meant to carry the blood of the pharaohs, and her own power.  
And without being able to avoid it, her heart leaped when she saw in her mind a pair of deeply ancient eyes...  
"How good of you to come, Sadie. Come, sit down and now I serve you.” Zia's voice brought her out of her thoughts, returning her to the noisy reality of the table.  
"Thanks, hi everyone."  
They were all there already, she noticed. The younger initiates, and their old friends: Jaz, Cleo, Julian, Walt... she looked away before their eyes met. During their youth they had been kind of interested in each other, but it didn't work, because Sadie always came back to him... to Anubis.  
The thought of the name sent a shiver down her spine.  
The lively talk at the table was about a basketball game that had apparently taken place a couple of hours earlier. Since Carter was no longer in college, he had all the time in the world to be in the Brooklyn House, and although he spent most of the day locked in his study looking at scrolls so old they could be undone just by looking at them, Sadie sometimes did envied him a little. He had already finished his career, had been married to Zia for a couple of months, and seemed so happy that it even made her feel guilty about having any feelings other than complete happiness for him. The problem was that Sadie couldn't quite find her place, she wanted to fit in and feel like a necessary piece of some puzzle, but she didn't even know which one.  
Zia placed the plate of hot roast beef in front of her and smiled at her. Finally, Sadie decided to get out of her musings. Yes, it had been a long day, but it was necessary to leave it behind. She straightened up and smiled as she pinched her meat with her fork.  
"How was your day, Sadie?" Carter asked, giving her a loving look.  
Sadie wanted to hit him.  
"Honestly, I haven't had a minute of rest," she replied, pouring herself lemonade.” And what about you?  
Then an excited Felix went on to tell her of the morning feat of how Khufu had decided to chase a dozen of his penguins. At some point in the conversation she lost track, though no one seemed to notice. They collected the dishes, washed them, and everyone scattered to their respective activities. Sadie grappled with her college assignments, her duties as a magician, and even had time to watch a movie with Alyssa, Jaz, and Cleo.  
They had grown so much, everyone... Sadie was suddenly surprised to realize that they were no longer the same teenage girls, but young to nothing to become adult women. When that crossed her mind, she almost heard her brother Carter's voice telling her how she was maturing. That scared and annoyed her in the same way.  
Finally came the time of day that she most expected. She always knew when he was going to come. Anubis tried to put every second of his free time on her, but there were days when he just couldn't… yet on the days when Sadie was overwhelmed, tired, or stressed, he always, always came.  
Sadie felt when he arrived, even though she was taking a shower. It changed the air, filled it with a lightness of his. When she came out of the shower, even with her hair dry, Anubis kissed her gently. She moaned in response. She felt his hands on her hips, on her robe, she felt the slight tremor of contained desire.  
"I waited all day for this moment," she said in greeting. And Anubis cocked his head slightly and smiled.  
"I will never fail, Sadie," he said, and then added, "Was it so bad?"  
She moved to put some music on her player, then dropped onto the bed.  
“In this year there is more pressure than ever, the teachers do not let one pass and I... I am not Carter! It seems that everyone is waiting that, me to be like him. I feel like I'm losing myself,” she snapped. Anubis had already settled in beside her, both lying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling decoration: beautiful colored hieroglyphs that the younger initiates had painted for her.  
"You have always known who you are, there is no way you can get lost," he assured her.  
And even though it was just words, she felt better.  
"It is part of what I have always loved about you," Anubis continued. I am sure they will see it soon too.  
Sadie kissed him, feeling her stomach like a roller coaster. Her legs turned jelly when he put his hand on her waist, and then on her thighs, and then she didn't know who touched whom anymore.  
Sadie loved him madly, and that was another part of herself that she was forced to deny. She couldn't go out and scream to the four winds how much she loved him, because, at the end of it all, he was a god. Sadie was melting in her arms and she felt strong and protected, and she was grateful and longing.  
In that moment she was not ashamed. For her, it was pure light.  
She touched his neck, kissed the line of his chest, and sighed when Anubis turned her to be on top of her. The robe disappeared, he buried his hand gently in her caramelized hair and then buried himself in her, to make her feel love, to calm desire, so that Sadie would continue to let out heavy sighs.  
In all his years, in all his centuries, he had not fallen in love. Sadie was special, she was an explosion of color and energy, and of firm will.  
While he was with her he felt so human, and so alive, but when the two found the peak of love (sweaty bodies, hands clasped and mouths looking for each other), Anubis was unexpectedly happy.


	2. 2

The next day Sadie woke up so vitally that someone would have thought she had been injected with a serious dose of something energetic. Her limbs felt light, she sang in the bathroom as she showered again and looked at her reflection, very satisfied with her pretty eyes and lips. Anubis was gone somewhere in the night, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving.  
Finally, she went down to breakfast, stretching and determined to do some magical training before going to college. Carter stared at her when she snatched his lunch away.  
"Now what fly has bitten you?" He asked her.  
"Good morning," she replied.  
To tell the truth, Sadie had not been the same as always. Suddenly he saw her as outgoing, so thoughtful that she did not even realize it, or then always annoyed. That morning, however, Carter saw an unusual glow in her eyes and she could almost feel spring blooming in her when her caramel hair fluttered in the breeze.  
Carter shared a suspicious look with Zia. Even Jaz, who had a spoonful of cereal halfway between the plate and her mouth, stared at her.  
"Did I forget to wash my slime?" Sadie snapped, raising a mocking eyebrow, and they all turned their eyes to another place.  
"It's been a long time since you've had that face," Zia commented, and Sadie smiled at her. Then Carter saw the expression on his wife's face when she understood something and wondered what he was missing.  
"Try to come as soon as possible after school," he asked her then, wishing the sudden discomfort would fade away. “Today we have to make the report of activities of the Nomo.”  
Sadie sighed.  
“Fine.”  
When she got up and left, Carter couldn't help but wonder if there was something she wasn't saying.

Anubis did not have much time to return during the following week, nor during the month that followed, actually. Sometimes he would appear to Sadie in some empty classroom in the college, kiss her and make her laugh (and get angry) and sometimes she only found a small gift in her room when she returned from her busy day: these were not large bouquets of flowers, nor were wrapped chocolates, they used to be little things that she particularly liked, like a purple bougainvillea sprout or his black jacket; things that shouted loudly that, although he had not been able to see her at the time, he always had her in his mind.  
The only person who knew that Sadie was still in a relationship with Anubis was Jaz. So when the afternoon of the first Saturday when Sadie was able to relax she bumped into Walt in the hallway of the rooms, after blushing furiously at his look in her black jacket, she ran straight to her friend.  
Jaz greeted her before she sat down and groaned in frustration. They were on the terrace, facing the pool, and the cold night wind chilled her skin.  
"I wish things would stop being this uncomfortable," she sighed.  
Jaz pursed her lips in resignation.  
"Sadie, how would you feel realizing that Anubis can't forget another mortal?" Well, that's what Walt felt... only the other way around. It is difficult for him, I suppose. Give him time.  
Sadie knew Jaz was right, but it was so hard. She felt terribly bad about how she had colossally failed to try to be with him, to try to make things as simple as possible. But Walt had always known that her heart was somewhere else, that even before him, her heart had already been given...  
"Come on, let's go get burgers and fries, okay?"  
To Sadie those words seemed like glory. She reached out and noticed another of those annoying cramps running through her belly. It didn't matter that much, though she did frown. It was not the first time she felt it, she used to have them when her period arrived; but this time they had been frequent for just over four days. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, but she couldn't make the connection.  
"Sadie, are you okay?"  
“Perfectly. Let's go for it.”  
They got in the car and drove to the nearest fast food restaurant, which was where they used to have most of the lunches a couple of years ago, before Zia and Carter got married and decided to treat all the members of the Nomo as their own children, which included homemade dinners.  
They parked, got in and each asked for a good order of potatoes, two burgers, and drinks. It had been so long since they had done this: chatting between girls, enjoying time as normal young people... and the potatoes were delicious, crisp and salty.  
Jaz was telling her about a boy she had met in college when Sadie lost the thread of the conversation. She had just bitten into a potato and it suddenly tasted rancid and strange. It was as if the taste washed over her mouth and then her senses, and by all the Egyptian Gods, she needed to vomit.  
She didn't react until the moment she found herself throwing up in the restaurant's toilet. What was happening? She heard hurried footsteps behind her and then Jaz's voice.  
"Sadie, Sadie, what happened?"  
When she decided her stomach felt good enough she came out, tried to rinse her mouth with some tap water and faced Jaz.  
"My potato was stale, I'm sorry."  
Jaz looked at her seriously, took her arm, and tried to speak calmly.  
"Sadie, I'm a healer. I feel that there is something different about you, but it does not seem like illness. It's just something ... different.”  
Sadie looked at her. She had wanted to tell Jaz what had happened with Anubis, but there always seemed to be people around. Now she felt that the words did not come out, she had already formulated a hypothesis in her mind, but... if it was true, if what she imagined was true, how would the others see her?  
The little episode had broken the floating comfort of the night, and now Jaz was driving the car back home. Sadie thought about how she had always supported her, the strong bond of friendship she felt with her. She didn't want to lie to her, didn't want to hide things from her. Not after feeling so lonely for so long. She also thought of Anubis. Her mind and heart melted at that thought.  
"Maybe, um, it's possible that… that I…" She swallowed.  
"That you're pregnant," Jaz finished for her.  
Sadie didn't dare look at her. She didn't know if there was fury in her voice, or fear or disappointment, or revulsion.  
Jaz sighed.  
"Sadie, it's his, isn't it? Anubis.  
She nodded.  
"Actually I guess I should make sure that… I am. I hadn't thought about it until now.”  
A chill ran through her. Pregnant. Pregnant by the god of death. In her last year of university. She did not know exactly if she was afraid.  
"I can help you with that," Jaz snapped, determined. “There is a spell that I have been practicing lately. I thought… I thought we were all growing up so fast, and with Zia and Carter married, it was a matter of time.”  
They parked the car, bolted into the Great Hall, and passed Carter and Felix. They entered the library, seeking privacy. Jaz prepared what was necessary and concentrated on the spell. Sadie closed her eyes. She did not want to think, but at the same time a thousand thoughts crowded into her mind, it was not that she understood them, she only felt the heart hammer inside her chest and suddenly she felt a warmth full of tenderness in her belly. She opened his eyes. Jaz looked at her with surprise and some excitement.  
"Sadie, you are pregnant."  
She felt as if an invisible weight were lifted from her shoulders. Should she smile, should she cry or be terrified? There was no mother or father to berate her, but there was Carter, and Zia, and all the people she cared about, and yet... wasn't she too young, anyway? But this is a part of Anubis, she told herself, a part of him in you. There was no doubt in her heart, she discovered. There was no “what if he leaves? What if I'm not good enough for this?” Sadie had always been determined. She knew he loved her, and she knew that for this child, she would do anything.


End file.
